The Reunion Show Catfish
by ikramSAS
Summary: Max is upset with Nev about something he'd said during the show, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Max: - "Hello everyone! Um… To be quite frank with you guys, I'm not even sure if someone might actually watch this and don't hope anyone does, but I just decided to film it anyway, well, I want to film myself by the camera which I got from Nev in my birthday, today we got back from The Reunion Show of Catfish at MTV's stage, there was a lot going on, we got to see some old friends from the first season of Catfish like Kim, Lee, and others, we had a lot of fun and it was pretty impressive to see that everyone was doing just fine,"

Nev: -( indeed so, and he's actually using the camera I gave him, good to know, he blushes in front of cameras, I can see why he refuses to be filmed! But what's this?)

Max: –pauses and smiles, eyes shine a bit—"and then there was that moment when Nev told everyone the reason why he'd chosen to partner up with me, I never heard those words coming out of him,"

Nev; - (that's not true! I always tell him! What does he mean by that? Never heard those words coming out of me! Come on now Max!)

Max: –points hand at the camera—"I'm telling you now! THAT was the first time I hear those words, it made me glad but unusually insecure,"

Nev: - (the meaning?)


	2. Chapter 2

Max: –pauses and sighs—"Nev and I have been together on this show for a whole year now"–shrugs, with a dry laugh—"really; time flies just like that and before you know it! You're a year older;"

Nev: - (that's what's called growing up, Max, don't take it lightly, a year is a really long time you know, but I can see you aren't, so yea)

Max: –rubs his nape, and scowls, his right hand cupping his jaw—"to be real, I wasn't having fun at all, that note which Nev made about us being a couple but not on the emotional side, wasn't even close to making me glad, and by the time we got back to the hotel, I chose to sleep with Mikael, he scolded me though, he told me if I'd had some sort of issues with Nev I had to try talk them over with him instead of just ignoring him, he was right, but the thing is," –another small pause, both his hands clasping and unclasping with nervousness—"I don't know why I did that in the first place! All I know is that I didn't like it, the way Nev put it, I know he'd done that so that neither of us would get busted, or maybe hurt; it just bugs me when I think of it, things are going pretty fast and I'm not ready yet for all this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nev - ( So that's how it is! And I kept asking myself why'd you ignore me? And what if I did something wrong or accidently hurt your feelings without knowing it! So you've been upset because of THAT SMALL COMMENT? Come on Max! This is so unlike you! To be this emotional! I mean you're always quiet and you give pretty useful advices when people need them too, I've never seen this side of.. Max,)

Max: –pokes his forehead—"unlike me, he's quick and alert in the things of his life, even if he thinks things through he's always that curious to see how things would eventually turn out, I know I shouldn't be saying such things now, it's kind of late now anyway, it's 3AM and everyone of the crew's probably flaked out," –sighs deeply—"I don't know, I'm very tired now and feel like crap" –scratches head, and rubs eyes, whispering again—"I'm really not sure where I go from now on, how to face my friends, HIM, I can put on a front like old times, but think I should really talk this to him alone, must make this a priority, I mean I'm a grown up man and I'm responsible for the things I do or say," –nods, with a grin—"what am I blabbering about! let's just hope nothing bad happens, 'night" /


	4. Chapter 4

Nev: -(I should probably return the camera to his bag before he snaps at me, but glad I saw it, good thing Mikael brought it this morning; really; oh wait, or I can just film myself too and reply to his video, but I'm so tempted to see him come to discuss this, he never does, makes me want to tease him more and see another side of him, guess I sort of understand why brother would always tease Max like that, this is going to be fun, um let's check the time, oh it's 8AM! Should probably wake him up, the crew is already up) and that's what I did, I went to his room and he was already asleep, I decided then that I probably shouldn't, I'd just treat him the way he'd treated me, I ignored him the whole morning, later that day he came to my room and as usual holding a digital camera, I was surfing through my catfish e-mails and he was just filming me, we often check e-mails before the whole crew comes, they always eat breakfast out so we get to stay all mornings alone; I kept scrolling down my messages, reading and reading, he sat beside me and filmed what I was doing on my laptop, I had real fun, as he kept sighing at me and I continued ignoring him, he paused the camera and positioned himself over the chair of the front desk, "look here Nev, I've got something to tell you" I scrolled more, a laugh was nearly escaping me had it not been for the knocks on the door, it was the MTV filming crew, I looked at his face and he was obviously bothered about it; I chose someone from Texas, Tyler and Kim; we went there by plane, the whole time Max didn't speak to me about anything, he was tired, and he didn't sleep the whole way to Texas though, we were asked to pursue the one called Tyler and it was already night so we checked into a hotel, Max was going to book a room all for himself from his own money but I spat at him calling him a kid who couldn't face his own problems, that is if there was a problem to begin with! He got scolded by the whole team and eventually agreed to come to my room, I checked a few things on my laptop again as he was taking a shower, he got out and sat on his own bed, I didn't raise my gaze at him but I felt him looking at me, or peeking, I don't know,


	5. Chapter 5

"N-Nev?..."He stammered

"Mm?" I asked,

"I need to speak to you about something" He mumbled in a low tone,

"Yes?" Said so, still didn't look him in the eyes,

"you see, I know I've been unreasonable for the past couple of days"

"I can tell there's something fishy about this Tyler" I typed, and he got angry and shut it close, I raised my gaze at him, finally

"I'm being serious here, don't just ignore me!" He panted, fuming with anger.

I zoomed eyes at him once he's said that,

"It's funny that you said that, I think it's the other way around Max, it's YOU who's been ignoring me pretty much for no reason!" I nodded,

"Ugh!" He sighed heavily, sitting over my bed now, "I know, it's all messed up now" he flopped to the back, his legs crossed one over another, "think I made a mistake"

"you sure did, I know that that statement had caused you some troubles, but I'm pretty sure that you've come to realize why I said that too, I mean you always know my answer without waiting for it to come in words, that's why we're closer than anyone" said I, putting my laptop aside over the cupboard next to the bed;

"yeah, you're right," he clasped his hands over his eyes, hiding his flushed face "I didn't make any sense I guess"

"I wouldn't hurt you, ever, you know that right?" I asked, enjoying getting more bashful reaction of him,

"yeah, I do" he nodded, blushing more;

"You do?" I asked, leaning closer to him, I couldn't help but smirk mischievously as getting closer to his face,

"y-..."

I know what he was going to say, I was just testing him, I probably shouldn't have, but I can't help it he's that cute, I interrupted him with a kiss, I somehow forced that kiss on him because it'd been a while we didn't, his lips feel so soft and wet, I usually kiss him until he MAKES me stop, and sometimes pushes me off, because the feeling of his lips against mine is just that irresistible, he didn't stop me though, he enjoyed it too, I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, his slowly slipping shut and falling off to sleep, I pulled him closer and covered us both, took out HIS camera and took a photo of his sleeping baby-like face, so cute

"the battery is about to die um well, I just wanna say that after all the things to actually being you along with me, I'd never hurt you and also want you to know that,I —"

/


End file.
